


XL

by UFOpurin



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/pseuds/UFOpurin
Summary: 当大平祥生掏出手帕，顺带带出了口袋里的一盒durex的时候，全场都安静了。created at  2020/6/18
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 房子大 - Relationship, 鶴平
Kudos: 2





	XL

当大平祥生掏出手帕，顺带带出了口袋里的一盒durex的时候，全场都安静了。  
他涨红一张脸，将那盒durex捡了起来，丢到了在一边偷着笑的鹤房怀里，“不是我的，是汐恩的。”  
没等鹤房辩解，就站在旁边的川西，看到包装后默默说了一句：“XL——”

事情还是得从之前说起。  
本来鹤房、大平两个人跟木全约好了一起出去玩，但是木全又临时说自己和Sky打游戏正好打到紧要关头，两个人一鼓作气一定要在今天结束前通关，所以出门的就只剩下了鹤房和大平两个人。临走前还被队长拜托了带一瓶伍斯特酱油。  
两个人一起去喝了奶茶，吃了章鱼烧，还去怀旧音像店淘游戏碟，等从音像店出来，走过商业街的时候看到有抽奖活动，他们买的章鱼烧、还有被成员拜托带的便利店物品，根据发票都能参与抽奖。  
“能抽两次。金奖是北海道三日双人游喔！”  
老板比了一个二的手势，正好能让他们一人抽一次。  
先抽的是大平祥生，不过他的手气不怎么好，摇奖机滚出了一颗平平无奇的白球，安慰奖。“残念，是安慰奖呢，奖品是一包纸巾。”  
老板摇着手铃，给了他一包纸巾。  
他也没有想抽到什么金奖，拿到了纸巾就低声对鹤房说：“汐恩加油。”  
虽然这个机器里面有一半就是白球，鹤房莫名地有了信心。  
他摇着把手，希望抽出来的不是白球，就算是五等奖的绿球也好，好像是抽奖之神听到了他的心里碎碎念，还真的掉出来了一颗绿色的球。  
“啊，绿的。”  
大平比他还要激动，“不是纸巾。”  
老板微微一笑，他一边摇着手铃一边从下面掏着什么，“今天抽到的五等奖挺多人呢。”  
当大平祥生眼巴巴地看着老板掏出来的东西之时，呆了。  
老板掏出来了一盒durex的安全套。  
面对着站在他面前，全身武装，戴着口罩和眼镜只露出眼镜和耳朵的两个年轻人，老板淡定地说：“我们的五等奖是durex的新产品呢，草莓味、螺旋纹，还是超薄。只不过前面的尺寸都抽完了，只剩下XL了。可以吗？”  
前面还能淡定听，但是最后老板这一句怎么听着就有一点奇怪，鹤房迅速一抓，将那盒XL抓在手里，“当——当然没问题。”  
大平见着鹤房有点窘迫的样子，低着头忍不住笑出口。  
鹤房凶巴巴来了一句：“走了！”  
两个人并肩离开了暂时散了热闹的商业街，走到人少的路上的时候，大平祥生虽然戴着遮住半张脸的口罩，但是鹤房还是发现了他笑得眼睛眯成一条线，还发出了轻微的FUFUFU的笑声。“很好笑吗？”  
“不是啊，我是在替你的欧气高兴呢。”说着大平祥生又噗嗤一声笑出了口。  
“我又用不着，你拿着，”说着就是要把手里的XL塞给大平祥生。大平祥生往旁边侧身一躲，“你用不了这个尺寸啊？”  
这句话也不知道戳中了鹤房汐恩的哪一个点，硬是将那个XL的盒子塞进了大平祥生的裤子里，“我裤子没口袋而已，还有，谁说我用不了XL的？”  
XL被塞进裤子口袋的一瞬间，硬质的盒角划过大腿，还有鹤房的手，大平祥生难得瞪了他一眼，被鹤房侃笑着说：“你就算有一点生气，看起来也不凶。”  
“我很凶的。”  
“是是是，”鹤房说，“长了角会打人的布丁。”

“不是我买的，我抽奖抽到的。”  
鹤房对着自己的队友说了一声，可惜，队友们没听就全跑了，因为奶茶的外卖到了。

到了晚上大平祥生和木全翔也一起去了鹤房的房间看电影，这次看的是《天气之子》，三个人靠的近，时间也一点点过去。  
看到片尾的时候木全翔也看手机啊了一声：“跟Sky约好了整点打游戏的。”  
“你不是通关了吗？”鹤房疑惑地问。  
“新一代都出了，我和sky还入手了豪华典藏版，我先走了，你们继续看吧。”  
木全翔也整理好自己的衣服就离开了鹤房的房间，房间里只剩下他们两个人。  
“说起来我肚子好像有一点饿。”  
“我柜子里有买的小点心你要吃吗？”鹤房说着还蹲在柜子前面找吃的起来。  
大平祥生边往后仰，边说：“晚上吃东西会变胖的。”  
“你不是已经减了很多斤了吗？”  
等鹤房拿着食品的包装袋，大平祥生已经一个后仰靠在了他的床上，鹤房也随着他一起趴到了床上。  
大平祥生感觉后腰像是咯到了什么，“你床上放了什么？好硬——”  
“是不是空调的遥控器？”  
大平从鹤房有一些凌乱的被褥中掏出了一盒Durex，就是他们抽奖抽中的那一盒。  
“……”  
“……”  
也不知道大平祥生是不是脑子搭错了筋，一时间抽风，说：“XL的尺寸汐恩真的可以吗？”  
说完赶紧捂住自己的嘴，并想抽自己一巴掌，他到底在说什么啊，希望鹤房不要生气。  
鹤房的确没有生气，而是无奈笑了，他支起身体双手撑在大平祥生的双侧，“你要不要感受一下，我可不可以？”  
他伸出手指触碰到大平手里拿着的那一盒XL。

“那个——我的饭盒没有拿。”木全翔也见门没有关上默默探出一个头，没有想到他眼尖地看到了他两个好兄弟暧昧的姿势，以及两个人手里一起拿着的那盒XL。  
他十分后悔自己为什么要戴着眼镜，清清楚楚看到了一切。“打扰了，记得轻声一点。隔壁是mame.”

“等下，误会了！”  
大平喊的大声，但是木全翔也没有听到。

大平祥生慌乱地想要起身，却听到了塑封袋被撕开的声音。

接着是嘴唇被抵上塑料包装袋锯齿状的边缘。

最后是鹤房变低的声音：  
咬开，可以吗？

大平祥生纠结许久，最后祈求一般开口：  
我有手的。

集体公寓外依旧时不时有乌鸦来啄垃圾，鹤房堆积在门口的垃圾袋也被乌鸦咬破，空的方便盒子，点心盒子，还有那盒已经空了的durex包装盒暴露在垃圾袋的空洞处，鲜红印刷字体的XL格外明显。


End file.
